


Say You're Mine

by iamtheladyfreak (dragonet)



Series: x-men kinkmeme [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Desperation, Dirty Talk, I have No Excuse, Knotting, Legit No Plot Here, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Erik, Size Kink, Spanking, just 1500 words of smut, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonet/pseuds/iamtheladyfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Say You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297270) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> AN: I have no excuse at all other than this is fucking hot.

 

“Say you’re mine,” Erik growls into Charles’ neck, pinning the smaller man by his neck and his hip. Charles makes an indescribably delicious noise, repeating as it causes Erik’s hard cock to throb against his backside, between layers of clothes. “Say you’re mine.”

“Erik, please,” Charles gasps.

“Say it,” Erik murmurs, biting Charles’ nape gently, not enough to hurt but enough to make the over-sensitised man cry out.

“P-please, Erik, I’m yours, I’m yours, always,” he sobs, wriggling like he’s almost trying to get away, and God Erik _likes_ that, he likes Charles desperate, his Alpha hindbrain making him growl menacingly and the Omega stills beneath him, panting.

“Mine,” Erik whispers, biting into the firm muscle of Charles’ shoulder. Charles yelps but it quickly turns into a groan as Erik sneaks a hand round to the front of his jeans and presses hard right on Charles’ restricted cock.

“Please Erik, please p-please, I need you, I need,” Charles’ voice gives out and Erik lowers his barriers enough for Charles to continue mentally, _stretched out and fucked and completely taken, need you so big in me, please_ .

Unable to help himself, Erik grinds once more against Charles’ amazing arse before pulling away and delivering a light smack where the denim’s stretched tight. He means it as a simple command to move, he’s not prepared for Charles’ desperate whimper and endless blue eyes looking back at him over a shoulder bearing the vicious red impressions of Erik’s teeth.

“Oh,” Erik whispers, eyes wide. “You like that.”

Charles tucks his head back into his arms but his ears are pink.

“You _do,_ ” Erik marvels, wondering how on Earth Charles could get more perfect. He runs his hands over the tense fabric. “Do you want me to spank you, Charles? Will it get you all wet, if I do this?”

He brings his hand down with a crack on one cheek and Charles makes a tiny noise, his entire body jerking. With every open-palmed smack, Charles’ noises get louder, until he’s gasping loudly and Erik can feel the squishiness which means Charles is very, very, very wet.

“Erik,” Charles gasps, half-turning his head so he can peek at the other man with one bright blue eye. The Alpha looks composed, but he’s emitting a tornado of emotion past his barriers. Charles wonders distantly if he knows he’s doing it. “Please.”

“Please what?” Erik asks, idly landing two more slaps to each cheek. Charles’ back arches without his permission and he tips even further forward, his arse right up in the air. He’s so hot he can barely think.

“Please fuck me, please knot me, Alpha,” he whimpers helplessly.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Erik breathes, closing his eyes for a long moment. It takes all his control not to come in his pants right there.

Charles whines softly as his jeans undo themselves and Erik tugs them down along with his underwear. He steps away for a moment to undress himself and Charles nearly bursts into tears at the fresh wave of heat-pain caused by the loss of contact.

“Shh, shh,” Erik soothes, sliding his warm arm around Charles’ middle and pressing them skin-to-skin and Charles feels a little clearer.

He jolts as fingers slip around his hole and Erik laughs softly in his ear.  
“You’re so wet,” he muses as he circles Charles’ hole, disregarding the desperate attempts to get his fingers inside. “Do you want me to fuck you, little Omega?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Charles sighs, bucking mindlessly to get something, anything, inside him – and then he and Erik both groan as two long thick fingers slide effortlessly all the way to the knuckle.

Erik feels his dick throb unbearably as he registers the hot, open wetness of Charles, so soft and slick and so obviously capable of taking him immediately, tip to root without pause, opening and pulsing and throbbing around him. He doesn’t realise he’s broadcasting until Charles gasps,

“Yes, that, all of it, Erik, please, Jesus Christ-”

And he’s clenching, his pink slick hole opening and closing around absolutely nothing, Erik growls at the sight because his dick should be in there, he _needs_ his dick in there. Charles should never be empty again.

If he was an unkind Alpha, he’d let Charles go on like this for hours, possibly; all flushed and begging and frantic, slick spilling all down his legs; he’d lick Charles out torturously and finger him until he lost his voice, he’d screamed so much-

But Erik’s not an unkind Alpha and he’s too desperate to tease.

So he lines himself up and leans forward, breathing over Charles’ ear and murmuring,

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, I’m so ready, please, Erik – ah!”

God, Erik could get used to hearing that sound every day. Alpha and Omega hang in the balance as the rim of Charles’ hole stretches tight around the head of Erik’s dick, and Charles reaches with his mind and Erik lets him in, a sudden rush of; _ah, oh God, so big, you’re so big, faster, harder, deeper, fuck, need to be stretched, so good, Erik!_

He moans and his hips stutter. Charles’ rim settles around him with an inaudible pop and Erik accidentally slides balls-deep in one smooth motion.

“Ohhh,” Charles breathes, contentment oozing out of him. He pushes his face into the mattress, giving Erik a lovely view of the long creamy slope of his back – but the Alpha’s in no state to appreciate it. Glassy-eyed, he clings to Charles’ hips and focuses every bit of mental energy on _not_ _coming this very second dammit Erik, you’re not sixteen any more._

“Don’t, don’t, don’t hold back,” Charles stutters as he accidentally clenches around Erik. “You’re so – oh, you’re so…”

 _Charles shut up I’m going to come if you don’t shut up,_ Erik growls in his mind and only hopes Charles can hear him.

Charles can definitely hear him, because he looks over his shoulder again with those – _god fuck dammit_ – brilliant fever-hot blue eyes and smiles, setting his teeth into his plump bottom lip. Erik closes his eyes and breathes deep and moves gently, cautiously. He nearly can’t stand the hot slickness, so much better than any Omega before, so he goes slowly, rocking in bare centimetres.

Charles has different ideas. He pushes his face into the pillow and whimpers, speaking only with his mind; _Erik, please, Alpha, I need – I need, harder faster deeper, oh God, oh darling, knot me fuck me breed me, Erik, please, Alpha,_ and Erik sobs a little.

“I can’t, Charles, I can’t,” he breathes and he really does feel incapable, out of his mind.

“Let me,” Charles whispers and leans so that Erik slides all the way back out. They both choke off moans, and then Charles slams himself back on Erik’s cock again and again, fucking himself deep and hard and merely taking Erik along for the ride.

Erik can’t help it, he digs his nails into Charles’s hips viciously enough to cut and sinks deep. He feels knot-mad although he’s not – he’s experienced that before and never wants to again. Charles mewls and tries to move but Erik won’t have it; Charles is an Omega and he will bend to an Alpha’s will, to Erik’s will. His knot is swelling already and this isn’t what he had planned but it doesn’t seem to matter now.

Charles groans at the stretch of the knot and wriggles, half-heartedly trying to get away. Erik sets his teeth into the nape of the Omega’s neck and bites, so hard Charles yelps and thrashes, exciting Erik’s Alpha instincts – he thrusts twice, hard right into Charles’s prostate, settling Charles back into compliant sighing.

“Are you going to be good, little Omega?” Erik asks, clutching at control and running his hands down Charles’s heaving sides. He kisses over the bite and Charles sobs.

“Please, Erik, I want to come.”

“I know you do, sweet one. But what do nicely-raised Omegas say?”

“Please, Alpha, make me come on your knot, please,” Charles gasps.

“That’s right, sweet thing,” Erik says proudly, sliding his fingers through precome smeared pearly all over Charles’s belly. He moves slowly inside Charles, feeling his own cock pressing his hand through Charles’s stomach and Charles whimpers and comes hard without being touched once, warm come all over Erik’s hand and the pulse of his internal muscles is too much. Erik comes with a low groan and keeps coming for some minutes while his knot works its way past Charles’s rim. Charles comes three more times until he’s just spasming weakly, pinned and full of Erik’s come and that thought sends a fresh wave of arousal through Erik and he wonders if this will ever stop, the hot pulse of him into Charles’s throbbing red hole.

Apparently it won’t because the exhausted touch of Charles’s mind whispers, _oh God, oh God, Erik, you’re – I’m so full, oh, so good, Erik, Alpha_ and immediately sets off another agonisingly good orgasm and Erik wonders if it will ever _stop_ and at the same time how he’s expected to ever stop fucking Charles long enough to function.

Finally he stops coming and presses his forehead to the back of Charles’s neck, breathing hard. The Omega is drifting in and out of consciousness on Erik’s slowly shrinking knot and Erik laces their fingers together and palms over the bulge of Charles’s belly, so full of come, and that’s how they drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
